Comment (mal) s'occuper des enfants Uzumaki ?
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Parfois, lorsque le Septième Hokage ne peut s'occuper de son fils, il le laisse sous la responsabilité de Mirai. Mais il n'a jamais été dit qu'être une Sarutobi apportait une bonne responsabilité... Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule dans cette galère ! Neji ne pensait pas qu'en survivant à la guerre, il devrait s'occuper d'un cas si difficile, c'est-à-dire être parrain.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai toujours trouvé que Mirai Sarutobi était le personnage le plus intéressant de la « nouvelle génération » de Naruto. Du coup j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose sur elle, et un peu sur Neji, car je trouve ça très drôle qu'il soit « oncle », même si officiellement il est mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto, sinon j'aurais déjà créé un manga sur Mirai Sarutobi, Mirai Gaiden, au lieu de Naruto Gaiden.**

* * *

 ** _Première partie : Une mission cruciale._**

Mirai Sarutobi était fidèle à son village. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait été instruite par son parrain, Shikamaru Nara, dans les idéaux de la « Volonté de Feu » de Konoha. Cette même Volonté de Feu que son père avait transmis à son élève, qui lui-même le transmis à sa filleul. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle fut toujours très attentive à ce qui l'entourait. L'art Shinobi l'intéressait au plus haut point et, tout comme son père et son arrière-grand-père, elle désirait servir son pays avec le plus grand honneur et la plus grande dévotion. Ce sont ces idées qui lui permirent de devenir ninja dès son plus jeune âge.

Mirai surprit beaucoup de monde lorsqu'elle obtenue le titre de ninja de Konoha, par le grade de genin. Contrairement aux autres étudiants de l'académie, qui le recevaient vers leurs onze-douze ans, elle l'avait obtenue des années auparavant. Poursuivant dans ce choix de carrière et dans l'excellence de ses aptitudes, elle reçut son titre de chûnin quand d'autres devenaient à peine des genins et, à peine trois ans après être entrée dans l'adolescence, fut promue jônin, et rejoignit les Tokubetsu jônins.

Certes, son parcourt de carrière était des plus impressionnants et honorable mais si beaucoup furent impressionnés, d'autres n'y voyaient là que le juste parcourt de la fille de deux grands jônins, sans oublier l'apprentie d'un des plus grands stratèges du village. On pouvait le dire, Mirai Sarutobi était prodigieuse et grâce à son talent, elle était régulièrement demandée par le Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Et aujourd'hui, l'Hokage demandait encore une fois ses services, sachant que la jônin ne refuserait pas. Cette dernière se dirigeait justement vers le bureau de l'Hokage, déjà vêtu de son uniforme ninja, accompagnée de Shikamaru, qu'elle avait croisé en chemin. Comme ils se rendaient au même endroit, ils avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble.

« Alors, pourquoi Naruto-kun t'appelle, cette fois ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais cela ne doit pas être bien important sinon Hokage-sama m'aurait prévenu bien avant, comme lors du dernier sommet des cinq Kage au pays du Fer.

— Il t'a quand même demandé, donc cela doit avoir une certaine importance. Sinon il aurait demandé quelqu'un d'autre, et non une jônin spéciale. »

Mirai haussa les épaules. Son parrain devait avoir raison mais, pour le peu qu'elle connaissait de l'Hokage, elle savait qu'il ne prenait pas son rôle à la légère et que, dès qu'il fallait la présence d'un jonin spéciale pour une affaire importante, il s'assurait de la disponibilité de ceux-ci.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage et Shikamaru frappa à la porte, recevant un « Entrez ! » de la part de l'occupant de la salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent. L'Hokage était assis devant son bureau, des papiers disposés un peu partout et, posé à côté d'un ordinateur, le couvre-chef du dirigeant. Comme d'habitude, il portait son manteau de Nanadaime Hokage par-dessus un vêtement orange. D'après l'agitation dont faisait preuve l'Hokage, il se passait quelque chose d'important.

« Ha, Shikamaru-kun et Mirai-chan ! Vous tombez bien, s'exclama l'Hokage.

— Na... Hokage-sama, reprit Shikamaru avec le titre honorifique de son supérieur. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je viens de recevoir un message important de Gaara-kun, expliqua Naruto, qui me demande de me rendre immédiatement à Suna. Je partirai aujourd'hui même.

— Pourquoi te demande-t-il ? C'est grave ?

— Il ne m'a pas dit. Ce n'est rien de bien inquiétant mais il veut quand même que je sois présent à Suna dans quelques jours. D'après son message, nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important. Peut-être parle-t-il du prochain examen chûnin, je n'en sais rien.

— Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama, intervenu Mirai, mais vous avez dit que vous partez aujourd'hui même ?

— Oui. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci et, puisque le Kazekage me demande, je ne vais pas le faire attendre.

— Dans ce cas, je vais me préparer au plus vite. Quand partons-nous ?

— Hein ? Attend une seconde Mirai-chan. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé, admit l'Hokage avec un sourire gêné, comprenant son erreur. Désolé si je me suis mal exprimé mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'accompagnes.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna la jônin. Mais Hokage-sama, je vous ai toujours servi de garde du corps quand vous deviez vous rendre dans les pays voisins ! Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, si je ne vous accompagne pas, pourquoi m'avoir demandé ?

— Ne te méprend pas, je suis très satisfait de ta présence dans ma garde lors de mes visites dans les pays voisins. Mais j'ai déjà prévu ceux qui m'accompagneront. Non, ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais te voir. En fait, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi, même plus importante que ma protection. »

Mirai cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus important que la protection du dirigeant de Konoha ? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas là où voulait en venir l'Hokage mais, par le léger sourire qu'affichaient Shikamaru, elle devina que son parrain comprenait les idées de l'Hokage.

« Pardonnez-moi encore, Hokage-sama, mais je crains de ne pas comprendre.

— J'aimerai que, durant mon absence, tu veilles sur Boruto. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Mirai cru ne pas avoir bien entendu. Puis après, elle pensa que l'Hokage se moquait d'elle mais, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, malgré le grand sourire qu'affichait le dirigeait du village caché de la feuille.

Du coup, elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cette mission comme un honneur ou une extrême inquiétude. Après tout, que se passerait-il si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit au fils de l'Hokage ? elle perdrait sans doute son poste. Mais de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas refuser l'ordre de son supérieur.

Alors, après un moment de stupéfaction, elle s'écria avec peu de grâce et une grande éloquence :

« QUOI ? »

.

Mirai n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter. Un trait de caractère hérité par son père mais aussi de sa mère, elle savait réagir calmement et logiquement à un changement de situation ou à l'approche d'un problème. On lui répétait d'ailleurs souvent qu'elle avait hérité de force tranquille de son père, mêlé à un comportement décontracté et franc, héritage de son défunt parent, en plus de la Volonté de Feu. Car, si Mirai avait appris à respecter ses ainés et toujours faire preuve de politesse, cela ne l'empêchait nullement de dire clairement sa façon de penser.

Ainsi, en cet instant, il aurait été difficile de croire que Mirai Sarutobi était soucieuse. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Debout devant l'académie des ninjas de Konoha, elle attendait, comme certains parents, la sortie des élèves, et surtout du fils de l'Hokage. Elle n'avait pas changé d'habit et portait toujours sa veste de jônin – elle était d'ailleurs une des rares membres des forces spéciales à porter l'uniforme puisque celui-ci, dans leur section, n'était pas obligatoire.

« Salut Mirai-chan ! appela une voix familière.

— Konohamaru-kun ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en apercevant son cousin.

Bien qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup sur le plan physique – elle avait des cheveux bruns et les yeux rouges de sa mère tandis que son cousin avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux gris, Mirai et Konohamaru étaient cousins. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Konohamaru, malgré le fait que de nombreuses années les séparaient. Il lui avait, d'une certaine manière, servi de mentor et, aussi proche que puissent l'être des cousins, ils gardaient une grande amitié.

« Alors, tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Konohamaru.

— C'est exact. Hokage-sama est parti en urgence pour Suna et m'a demandé de surveiller son fils alors j'attends qu'il sorte.

— Ah bon ? Dans ce cas-là, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous. J'ai promis à Boruto de l'emmener sur le terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière. Il veut que je lui montre comment faire un Rasengan. Il est drôle ce petit, tu sais ? Il ressemble beaucoup à Naruto-kun. Bah, c'est bien son fils, on peut dire ! »

Mirai sourit et accepta l'offre de son cousin. Elle pensait ramener Boruto chez lui, mais l'enfant n'accepterait sans doute pas de rentrer si vite chez lui. Elle aurait dû donc lui trouver une occupation et Konohamaru paraissait avoir la solution, alors elle ne perdait rien à l'accompagner. Ils furent donc deux à attendre que Boruto sorte de l'académie. Heureusement, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que des cris de joies résonnèrent dans l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire, signe que les cours étaient finis et que dans quelques secondes, des dizaines de petites têtes s'élanceraient à travers les portes pour rejoindre joyeusement leurs parents.

Mais bien sûr, Boruto n'était pas comme tous les autres enfants, donc il ne fut pas étonnant de le voir, avant tous, sortir, non pas par la porte, mais par une fenêtre, en riant moqueusement alors qu'on pouvait entendre crier son parrain, Iruka Umino. Parfois, c'était à se demander si l'Hokage n'avait pas voulu torturer son ancien enseignant en le désignant comme parrain de son fils...

Quoi qu'il en soit, une tête blonde sauta hors de l'établissement, à la surprise de beaucoup, et se précipita vers Konohamaru, attrapant l'adulte par son habit.

« Konohamaru-oniisan ! Partons avant qu'ojisan n'arrive !

— BORUTO ! Reviens ici ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir ! »

Mirai grimaça. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Iruka mais savait, par Konohamaru, qu'il pouvait s'énerver rapidement. D'ailleurs, au lieu de réprimander le plus jeune garçon, Konohamaru sourit et, d'un signe de la tête avec Boruto, tous deux s'élancèrent à toute allure le plus loin possible de l'académie. Mirai les observa partir et, alors qu'elle se décidait à les suivre, fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un Iruka partiellement énervé – c'est-à-dire furieux.

« KONOHAMARU ! JE T'AI VU ! VOUS NE VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS COMME ÇA ! »

Mirai se dit qu'il serait inutile de rester et, discrètement, s'en alla. Une fois loin du bâtiment de l'académie, elle ne perdit pas de temps et sauta sur les toits pour rejoindre le terrain d'entrainement de la rivière. Etrangement, une fois ninja, utiliser les toits plutôt que les rues était devenu une habitude, comme si cela était une tradition chez les ninjas : « ne vous servez jamais des rues et sautez toujours sur les toits. Il y a moins de monde par cette voie ». Au moins, cela était vrai : il y avait moins de monde sur les toits. Après, pas sûr que cela paraissait logique d'apprendre aux ninjas à se servir des toits mais bon, comme le principe était le même que sauter sur les branches d'arbres, cela devait être utile, surtout dans le Pays du Feu rempli de forêts.

En tout cas, courir sur les toits lui permit d'atteindre le terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière plus rapidement que si elle était passée dans les rues.

« Bravo Boruto-kun pour avoir échappé au cours d'Iruka-sensei ! Même si j'ai encore pas mal de chose à t'apprendre là-dessus, félicita Konohamaru.

— Hé, hé, c'est Kiba-san qui m'a montré cette astuce pour grimper aux fenêtres. Il l'a souvent utilisé pour sécher les cours, expliqua le fils de l'Hokage, avec fierté. La prochaine fois, ojisan ne me verra même pas disparaitre !

— Tu n'as qu'à essayer avec Shino-san la prochaine fois.

— Shino-sensei ? Jamais ! Kiba-san m'a dit qu'il avait des insectes qui surveillaient toute sa salle de classe ! Je ne veux pas être découvert par des insectes, beurk !

— Ha, ha, peut-être bien !

— Konohamaru-oniisan, Konohamaru-oniisan ! Quand est-ce que tu me montres le Rasengan ?

— Bientôt, patience. D'abord, on attend que Mirai-chan arrive... Ah tiens, elle est là justement. Mirai-chan, tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Mirai sauta de la branche d'arbre où elle était et rejoignit les deux garçons.

« Assez oui, sourit-elle. Iruka-san n'a pas l'air ravi.

— C'est pas étonnant, plaisanta Konohamaru. Mais ce fut très drôle. Et puis, le connaissant, il ne sera pas en colère très longtemps. Bon, assez parlé d'Iruka-sensei. Alors, Boruto-kun, tu veux que je te montre mon Rasengan ?

— Oh oui ! Otou-san me l'a déjà montré mais je veux le revoir !

— Alors admire la technique. C'est ton père qui me l'a appris. »

Il demanda à Boruto et Mirai de se reculer et fit apparaitre un clone, de l'exacte manière que Naruto. Et, tout comme son mentor, il s'aida de ce clone pour créer un orbe de chakra pur dont la puissance était telle qu'elle aspirait l'air autour d'elle. Par son regard admiratif, il était certain que Boruto était très impressionné.

« C'était génial ! Je veux apprendre à faire ça, moi aussi ! s'exclama le jeune garçon avec enthousiasme. Konohamaru-oniisan, apprend moi le Rasengan !

— Euh... Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Boruto... C'est une technique assez longue à maitriser et...

— S'il-te-plait ! s'il-te-plait ! »

Konohamaru lança un regard suppliant à Mirai, qui sourit en haussant les épaules. Il soupira dans la défaite.

« Bon, je veux bien essayer.

— Super ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

— Attend, attend ! Ce n'est pas si simple. Déjà, il est impossible d'apprendre ça en quelques jours.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Déjà, il faut avoir une parfaite maitrise de son chakra. Tu sais contrôler ton chakra, toi ?

— Bien sûr !

— Dans ce cas, prouve-le. Si tu sais contrôler ton chakra, tu devrais savoir marcher sur l'eau sans problème.

— Facile ! »

Boruto, avec orgueil, s'approcha de la rivière et, à la surprise de Konohamaru et Mirai, marcha sur l'eau jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la rivière. Il croisa les bras et ria, satisfait des regards surpris des deux ninjas.

« Je crois que je me suis trompé sur son compte, admit Konohamaru. Je ne pensais pas qu'il savait déjà contrôler son chakra.

— Il a dû recevoir un entrainement spécial, déclara Mirai. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est impressionnant qu'il puisse marcher sur l'eau, aussi longtemps. Il a un parfait contrôle de son chakra.

— AH !

— Ou pas... »

En effet, en un temps éclair, Konohamaru venait de tomber dans l'eau et se débattait pour rester à la surface.

« Euh... Mirai-chan... appela le petit-fils du troisième Hokage d'une voix tendu. Tu penses qu'il... ?

— Sait nager ? On ne dirait pas.

— C'est bien que ce je craignais... BORUTO-KUN ! »

Et les deux ninjas se précipitèrent à la rescousse du fils du septième Hokage qui était en train de se noyer. En effet, si le Nanadaime Hokage apprenait que son fils était mort noyer en tentant d'apprendre un Rasengan, il ne serait certainement pas heureux. Même si cela n'aurait pas été la faute de Konohamaru et Mirai. Après tout, comment devaient-ils deviner qu'un garçon capable de marcher sur l'eau ne savait pas nager ?

Ils arrivèrent à sortir Boruto de l'eau sans grand problème. Bon, encore heureux, hein. Car deux jônins incapables de sauver un garçon qui se noie serait un peu étrange.

« Bon, c'est clair, tu ne maitrises pas ton chakra, conclua Konohamaru. Par contre, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais prévenir avant ? Histoire qu'on n'ait pas une crise cardiaque à l'idée de la réaction de ton père s'il apprenait que tu es mort noyer par notre faute. D'ailleurs, tu ne lui diras rien, d'accord ? C'est assez dur d'être jônin, pas besoin de se faire renvoyer bêtement.

— D-d'accord, accepta Boruto d'une voix hésitante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à ma mère pour mes habits trempés ?

— Euh... Tu sais l'élément que tu maitrises ?

— Non.

— Bon, ben tu diras que tu t'es découvert des affinités avec l'eau, d'accord ?

— Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Ni otou-san ni okaa-san ne sont affiliés au Suiton.

— Mais si, mais si. Je suis sûr que Naruto-kun maitrise cet élément. On pourra faire croire que tu as développé les mêmes capacités. Et au pire, si ça fonctionne pas, tu n'as qu'à dire qu'il a plût.

— Mais il fait super beau. Il ne peut pas pleuvoir.

— ... Tu sais quoi ? On va rentrer discrètement dans ta chambre et tu te changeras avant qu'on aille voir ta mère, d'accord ? Même si je sais qu'Hinata-san est quelqu'un de très aimable, je n'ai pas envie d'être le premier à subir la colère du membre le plus doux du clan Hyûga. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

— D'accord ! Et ensuite, je pourrais apprendre le Rasengan ?

— Euh... »

Mirai observa les deux garçons et soupira, fixant le ciel. Eh bien, si tous les jours devaient être comme ça, garder Boruto loin des problèmes promettait d'être une tâche ardue. Elle était jônin, certes, mais jamais on lui avait dit qu'elle devait réaliser seule une mission de rang S comme cela. Bah, elle trouverait bien un moyen de le faire rester tranquille. Peut-être en l'emmenant chez Ichiraku Ramen ? D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, c'est de cette façon que l'Hokage arrivait à se faire écouter de son fils. A son avis, s'assurer de la sécurité du Nanadaime Hokage aurait été plus facile.

Après tout, elle était une jônin, pas Hashirama Senju. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire, comme s'assurer de garder Boruto Uzumaki loin des ennuis !

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de cette première partie ! J'en ai encore prévu une de même taille alors si vous avez aimé, j'espère que vous apprécierez le prochain chapitre, cette fois centré sur Neji.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nous voilà pour cette dernière avec l'apparition, cette fois, de Neji ! Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai mis une explication tout à fait logique (enfin, pas du tout, mais bon...) sur le fait qu'il soit encore en vie. Même si, la principale raison de sa survie est qu'il serait drôle de voir « Tonton Neji ». Osez me dire que ça ne serait pas super drôle. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto, vu que Neji est en vie dans cette histoire.**

* * *

 ** _Deuxième partie : Lorsque je suis mort._**

De toute son existence, jamais Neji Hyûga n'aurait pensé vivre une telle situation. En même temps, il pensait peu à l'avenir, préférant vivre dans le présent et se morfondre dans le passé – oui, se morfondre du passé pouvait avoir de bonnes conséquences, qu'importe que les autres pensent le contraire. Bref, Neji Hyûga n'était pas quelqu'un qui voulait précipiter les choses et qui prévoyait le futur. Outre deviner les agissements de ses adversaires, il n'attendait rien d'autre de ses pensées sur le futur.

Alors, bien évidemment, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver garder la fille de sa cousine. De même, rien que l'idée qu'Hinata soit marié à Naruto continuait de paraitre extrêmement déroutante dans sa tête, qu'importe combien il tentait de se rappeler des signes évidents de leur rapprochement. Certes, ils se ressemblaient. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, une... Hyûga avec un... _baka_ , sonnait étrangement. Mais Tenten lui répétait souvent que l'amour était un être étrange et passionnant et qu'il valait mieux de pas tenter de le comprendre et plutôt profiter de lui sans réfléchir.

« Neji-ojisan, on peut aller jouer ?

— Bien sûr, Himawari-chan », sourit Neji.

Une chose était sure : Neji ne pourrait jamais résister à la mine attendrissante de sa filleule. Hinata, extrêmement occupée en ce jour, lui avait confiée la garde d'Himawari, signe de sa confiance envers son cousin et, qu'importe ce qu'importance de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir à faire lorsque cette demande fut faite, il aurait tout laissé tomber pour s'occuper de celle qui le considérait à la fois comme son oncle et son parrain. D'une certaine façon, il était les deux, bien qu'il soit officiellement juste le parrain de la jeune fille.

Neji se leva du canapé sur lequel il était installé et attrapa les clés de l'appartement. Avant de sortir avec sa filleule, il s'assura que rien de manqua à la jeune fille. Combien même Himawari pouvait être rassurante avec son doux sourire et ses grands yeux bleus, il était hors de question qu'elle tombe malade par sa faute. Alors il attrapa le manteau de la jeune fille, qu'il garda avec lui, et un foulard rouge que Naruto avait offert à sa fille. Il lui passa autour du cou et, assurée que la jeune fille sous sa garde ne tomberait pas malade, ouvrit la porte pour la laisser sortir et ferma l'appartement avec le double des clés laissé par Hinata. Enfin, plutôt le triple puisque Naruto possédait lui aussi un double des clés.

« Alors, Himawari-chan, où veux-tu aller ? »

Sa filleule proposa, d'un air enjoué, d'aller au parc de loisir, ce que son parrain ne refusa pas. Pour l'instant, il ne faisait pas très frais et aucune signe qu'il pleuve prochainement. Alors que risquait-il de perdre en acceptant ? Absolument rien. Et puis, de toute façon, Neji n'était pas très doué pour trouver des activités intéressantes et divertissantes pour les enfants – bon, ses pairs aussi trouvaient ses occupations ennuyeuse mais là n'était pas le sujet – alors il préférait laisser ceux-ci décider d'eux même. De toute façon, comme on le lui répétait souvent, les enfants avaient beaucoup plus d'imagination que lui. Et avec Naruto qui appréciait beaucoup de pouvoir se moquer de lui, Neji préférait ne plus rien dire en compagnie de celui qui – à son plus grand regret – faisait partie de sa famille désormais.

«Eh, Neji-ojisan!»

Neji se crispa. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix, et cela ne l'arrangeait guère. Pourquoi fallait-il que, de toutes les rues dans Konoha, il passa dans celle où se trouvait l'ainée des enfants Uzumaki ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste surveiller Himawari sans croisé Boruto en chemin ? Comme quoi, qu'importe la manière, Naruto trouvait un moyen de lui gâcher l'existence, même avec un gosse _accidentellement_ trop ressemblant ?

« Hashirama Senju, pourquoi haïssez-vous tant les Hyûga ? marmonna Neji.

— Neji-senpai ! Et Himawari-chan ! que faites-vous ici ? »

Neji fronça les sourcils. Peu de personnes l'appelaient avec ce terme honorifique et, dans ce lot, se trouvait...

« Mirai-san, salua poliment le garçon du clan Hyûga. Nous allons à l'aire de jeux. Et vous donc, que faites-vous à l'Ichiraku Ramen ? »

En effet, Mirai et Boruto étaient tous deux assis à l'Ichiraku Ramen, reprit par la fille de Teuchi, Ayame. Même si son propriétaire initial ne travaillait officiellement plus dans ce restaurant, il restait tout de même souvent présent aux côtés de sa fille pour l'aider avec son boulot.

« J'ai invité Boruto-kun manger des ramens, expliqua la jônin. Il n'arrêtait pas de me harceler avec ça, alors j'ai fini par accepter. Et puis, comme ça, il a promis de rester calme tout le reste de la journée. Pas vrai, Boruto-kun ?

— Mouaif ! » répondit le fils de l'Hokage entre deux bouchées de ramens.

Neji sourit. Il se rappelait clairement qu'Asuma se servait de cette même technique pour s'assurer de la bonne entente de l'équipe dix. En tout cas, il semblerait que cette méthode fonctionnait même à travers les âges, puisqu'elle maintenait en place l'un des garnements les plus épuisants de Konoha. De ce côté-là, Boruto ressemblait parfaitement à son père : aussi agaçant de son paternel à son âge. Peut-être que cette technique se transmettait comme la Volonté de Feu d'Asuma ? Dans ce cas, il faudrait penser à toujours conserve l'Ichiraku-Ramen, le seul restaurant de tout Konoha qui pouvait rendre docile les Uzumaki masculins.

« Eh, Himawari-chan, s'exclama son ainé, tu devrais goûter ces ramens, ils sont délicieux ! Mirai-oneesan, tu peux lui payer un bol de ramen ? Il faut qu'elle les goûte !

— Ha, ha, bien sûr ! C'est pas comme si ça me ruinait beaucoup, plaisanta l'héritière Sarutobi. Himawari-chan, tu veux un bol de ramen ?

— Neji-ojisan, je peux ? demanda joyeusement la fille d'Hinata.

— Bien sûr, répondit son parrain, qui ne voyait aucune raison de refuser. Mais si tu n'aimes pas, ne te force pas à manger. Mais ne donne pas non plus ton bol de ramen à son frère je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça.

— Même pas vrai ! s'offusqua Boruto. Je veux juste qu'elle goûte des ramens mais j'ai terminé mon dernier bol. »

Et avec trois bols désormais vide, Neji ne doutait pas que Boruto avait mangé bien assez de ramen comme ça. Non pas que cela paraisse choqué Mirai, qui semblait prête à payer une nouvelle tournée au jeune héritier s'il le désirait. À n'en pas douté, sur ce point, elle était exactement comme son défunt père : extrêmement généreuse, souvent à son dépend puisque les autres en profitait sans honte. Le jour où elle s'occuperait d'une équipe de genins, Mirai comprendrait que cette gentillesse lui coûterait très cher – littéralement puisque son porte-monnaie se viderait très rapidement sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

« La prochaine fois, Neji-san, vous payerez ? sourit Mirai alors que celui-ci et Himawari s'asseyaient à leurs côtés.

— Hein ? Je n'ai pas...

— Ouais ! s'exclama Boruto. Neji-ojisan, tu nous emmèneras à l'Ichiraku-Ramen ? Génial !

— Mais...

— Merci, Neji-ojisan ! ajouta la cadette de la famille.

— ... D'accord, je le ferai », soupira l'Hyûga — il n'avait aucune chance de gagner avec ses protestations interrompues sans cesse.

Au pire, il demanderait à Naruto de le rembourser.

«Neji-ojisan, Neji-ojisan! Appela Boruto impatiemment.

— Boruto-kun, je ne suis pas sourd, grommela Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Otou-san nous a dit que tu étais un héros, c'est vrai ça ?

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi ton père veut parler. C'est quoi encore cette histoire de héros ?

— Mais tu as fait la guerre ! et t'es revenu à la vie ! C'est vrai puisque c'est otou-san qui me l'a dit !

— Vous êtes revenu à la vie, Neji-san ? s'étonna Mirai. Vraiment ? J'ai souvent entendu parler de l'Alliance Shinobi lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez si célèbre ! Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir à la vie ?

— Déjà, pour commencer, ton père raconte n'importe quoi, Boruto. Je n'étais pas mort mais dans le coma.

— C'est quoi la différence ? demanda le jeune garçon.

— Euh... Laisse tomber.

— Alors raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé !

— Non.

— Himawari-chan ! s'exclama Boruto en se tournant vers sa jeune sœur. Aide-moi à convaincre Neji-san de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé !

— Boruto-kun, n'entraine pas ta sœur dans tes histoires et...

— Neji-ojisan, raconte nous ! supplia la cadette avec une moue adorable.

— ... Mmh... fut la réponse d'un Neji très influencer par sa filleule. Ha, d'accord.

— Ouais ! s'écria Boruto. Je savais qu'il ne te résisterait pas, Himawari-chan ! T'es la meilleure.

— C'est pour ça que je hais les enfants... marmonna l'Hyûga.

— Vous avez dit quelque chose, Neji-san ?

— Rien ! Bon, où commencer. Boruto-kun, si tu t'avises de me dire ''par le début'', gare à toi.

— J'allais pas faire ça, voyons, mentit le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire empli d'innocence, trop béat pour être honnête. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Neji soupira et commença son récit, sous l'oreille attentive de son entourage qui s'impatientait de connaitre son histoire.

« Tout commença par ma mort. Bon, ça peut paraitre bête, mais c'est comme ça. Alors tout commença lorsque je fus tué par Jûbi en tentant de protéger vos parents, Naruto-kun et Hinata-chan. J'étais en paix avec moi-même, libéré de tous mes soucis et prêt à accueillir la mort à bras ouverts. Disons que, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu...

 _Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, voir rien du tout. Ainsi, voilà comment l'on se sentait une fois mort ? Comme si un creux intérieur avait dévoré votre cœur. Cela était très étrange, mais la mort était après tout mystérieuse, alors il ne fallait sans doute pas tenter de la comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas comment, mais il se savait allonger au sol. Où ? Voilà la grande question. Lentement, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit les yeux. Ce qui le vit le surprit._

 _Il reconnaissait cet endroit. Certes, tout était beaucoup plus blanc qu'auparavant mais il voyait encore le ciel, les nuages, les arbres, la terre et les gradins. Cette arène, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était celle de l'examen des chûnin, celui-ci durant lequel il avait perdu contre un quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un raté. Ironiquement, cela lui donnait envie de rire. Mais le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas. Il se leva et fixa les alentours. Que faisait-il au centre de cette arène, absolument déserte de monde, avec un silence très inconfortable et inquiétant._

 _« Si cela est vraiment l'autre monde, il est dénoué de tout intérêt, moqua Neji pour lui-même._

 _—_ _Peut-être pas autant que tu le crois. »_

 _Neji se retourna brusquement au son de la voix, mais il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcils, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son Byakugan_

 _« Qui est là ? demanda-t-il. Montrez-vous !_

 _—_ _Ça va... Pas la peine de grogner comme un chien enragé... »_

 _Une nouvelle fois, l'Hyûga se retourna et cette fois, il vit son interlocuteur, et en fut très surpris. C'était un garçon, approchant son âge, vêtu d'un Shihakushō, un habit semblable robe noire et tenue par une ceinture blanche, d'une paire de sandale et d'une lanière rouge qui servait à maintenant le fourreau de son épée, qu'il portait dans le dos. Outre cela, ce garçon avait des cheveux orange ébouriffés et un regard perçant, qui laissait deviner un profond désintérêt._

 _C'était assez bête mais Neji s'attendait presque à voir Naruto au lieu de ce garçon. Après tout, vu l'endroit où il se trouvait..._

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Neji._

 _—_ _Je suis le Shinigami envoyé pour toi », répondit l'inconnu avec lassitude._

 _S'il n'était pas mort, Neji n'y aurait pas cru. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment comme cela qu'il s'imaginait les dieux de la mort. Il le pensait plutôt avec des longs cheveux blancs, un vêtement vierge de toute couleur, et un corps grisâtre, comme le contaient les légendes parlant de la technique interdite de l'Emprisonnement des Morts._

 _« Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les dieux de la mort étaient si... particuliers, réfuta Neji._

 _—_ _Oh, ça va ! C'est pas parce que j'ai pas un masque en forme de tête de mort, une faux et des yeux rouges que je suis pas un Shinigami ! s'offusqua le garçon aux cheveux orange. Bon, de toute façon, je suis pas venu ici pour parler de comment doivent-être physiquement les Shinigami. En plus, j'ai pas le temps pour ça._

 _—_ _Tss, comme si j'avais le temps et l'envie de bavarder avec vous, de toute façon._

 _—_ _Y'a vraiment plus de respect pour les Shinigami, c'est désolant... Bon gamin, on va aller droit au but : si je suis ici, c'est pas pour te faire passer dans l'autre monde, c'est clair ? »_

 _Neji cligna des yeux. Il devait rêver, ou alors il avait, pendant toute sa vie, donné beaucoup trop d'importance aux Shinigami. Car en plus d'être très excentrique, ce dieu de la mort lui racontait n'importe quoi ! Il n'avait quand même pas besoin d'être Hashirama Senju pour savoir qu'il était mort tout de même !_

 _« Oui, bon, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre à comprendre mais c'est un truc très spirituel et j'ai franchement pas envie de t'expliquer, admit l'esprit. Donc on va faire simple : je suis ici pour te faire une proposition unique. Si je puis dire, la proposition de toute une vie._

 _—_ _... Vous êtes vraiment un Shinigami ?_

 _—_ _Puisque je te dis que oui ! Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de me poser la question ? Vous avez jamais vu de Shinigami ou quoi ?... Euh, répond pas à cette question. Bref ! Comme je te le disais, avant d'être interrompu, je vais te faire une proposition qui pourrait changer ta vie à jamais. Serais-tu prêt à accepter ?_

 _—_ _Faudrait peut-être me dire c'est qui avant de me demander si je le veux ou pas._

 _—_ _Ah oui, mince... Bon, voilà l'offre que les Shinigami ont décidé de t'accorder. »_

— Et là, il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me laisser revenir à la vie, mais qu'en contrepartie, je ne pourrais plus jamais utiliser mon chakra et donc je devrais abandonner ma carrière de ninja, termina Neji.

— Oh ! et tu as accepté ? demanda bêtement Boruto.

— Tu sais, Boruto-kun, si Neji-san est ici, je pense qu'il a accepté, expliqua doucement Mirai.

— Ah oui, ha, ha... »

Neji soupira de nouveau. Il avait choisi de vivre et, à peine quelques jours après la fin de la guerre Shinobi, avait repris conscience. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix : en voyant la joie et le soulagement illuminés les visages d'Hinata et Naruto, de ses coéquipiers et de son sensei. Il avait compris que ce choix fut le bon quand Naruto lui déclara qu'il allait se marier avec sa cousine, quand on lui annonça qu'il serait le parrain d'Himawari et qu'il déclara son amour à Tenten et qu'elle accepta de l'épouser en retour. Dans ces moments de joie, il ne doutait pas qu'accepter de revenir dans ce monde était la meilleure des solutions et qu'il ne la regrettait pas un instant.

Sauf peut-être quand Naruto lui confiait la surveillance de Boruto. Après tout, Neji avait beau avoir été un grand jônin, avoir participé à la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi, avoir rencontré la mort et être revenu parmi les vivants, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Et s'occuper du fils de Naruto faisait partie de ce qu'il était incapable de faire. Heureusement que le Nanadaime Hokage s'était trouvé une autre victime – enfin, un autre volontaire pour s'occuper de Boruto. À côté de lui, Himawari était un ange à garder.

«Boruto-chan!

— Oh ça va, tu n'allais pas finir tes ramens de toute façon, Himawari-chan ! Tu peux bien en laisser à ton gentil grand frère, non ?... HA ! »

Neji cligna des yeux alors qu'il remarqua que Boruto venait de tomber à la renverse. Toujours assise, Himawari souriait, son bol de ramen en main. Neji fronça les sourcils. Avait-il rêvé ou sa filleule venait d'utiliser son chakra pour pousser son frère ? Neji secoua la tête. Non, cela ne devait être que son imagination. Himawari ne pouvait pas déjà savoir utiliser son chakra, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il s'inquiète pour les parents des deux enfants ? Naruto et Hinata promettaient d'avoir bien du souci avec Boruto et Himawari !

Ce fut dans ces moments-là qu'il était très content de ne pas encore être parent. Quoi que, Tenten commençait à parler d'enfant... Lui aussi devrait s'inquiéter, mais pour lui, surtout. Surtout si Tenten désignait Lee comme parrain. Là, ça serait dramatique.

Bon, quand est-ce que Naruto revenait, histoire qu'il s'occupe de ses enfants ?

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de cette deuxième partie ! J'espère que vous avez tout autant apprécié ce chapitre et, pour ceux qui l'auront peut-être reconnu, le Shinigami est une référence directe à Bleach, parce que je trouvais que ça serait amusant, et que je n'avais pas d'autres idées pour un dieu de la mort sympa.**

 **En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je serais très contente que ça vous ai plût.**


End file.
